Saki's Comeback!
'' Saki's Comeback! '''(サキカムバック Saki Kamubakku) is the 6th episode of season 1 of Kakumeiki Valvrave. It first aired on May 17, 2013. Detailed Synopsis Despite Haruto's attempt to stop her, Saki boards the Valvrave Four and to his surprise she successfully completes its start-up procedure. Secretly observing Saki's success at piloting the Valvrave Four, L-elf deduces that the underground facility was not built under Sakimori High by chance since the students meet some requirement to operating the mechs by comparing them to the failed attempt by the ARUS soldier. After a bit of joyriding, Saki laments on her past, causing Haruto to let his guard down and she bites him, switching their consciousness. Afterwards Haruto (Saki) uses Haruto's WIRED account to help boost her own popularity as an idol. When confronted by Haruto, and soon after by Shōko, she claims that if she doesn't assert her status as an idol, everyone will forget about her. At that moment, Module 77 comes under the attack of the Dorssian forces yet again, although this time, surrounding the Module to prevent any incoming aid from ARUS while also destroying the lone ARUS ship, killing Senator Figaro. Much to Sakimori High's surprise and that of the Dorssian forces, Saki intercepts them with the Valvrave Four which she dubs "Carmilla" and is initially able to hold them back, until X-eins has Dorssian forces switch to long range rockets, realizing that the Valvraves are only completely effective at close range. Her inability to react, paralyzes Saki with fear but Haruto shows up with the Valvrave One and draws the rockets away from Saki. Although, after some cheering from her comrades aboard Module 77, Saki regains her resolve and begins live-streaming the battle across the WIRED network to further increase her fame and successfully repels the Dorssian forces. Meanwhile, using the battle as cover, A-drei sneaks aboard Module 77. Stats Characters Mecha Quotes "Rukino! Don't go in! It's cursed!" : '''Haruto "She'll be a perfect test subject. The ARUS pilot did die, though." : L-elf "The whole world will listen to my song. Rukino Saki? Yeah, I know! Lalala! Right? Sounds good! I hate humans anyway, and now at least I'll become special! It's all okay! This is so..." "I'm fine! Doesn't matter. I'm immortal. And I don't really care about anyone, anyway. Poverty. Violence. Alcohol. Crime. I would've been better off without my parents. To escape from them, from that horrible world, I had no choice but to become famous. It doesn't matter what happens to me. I have neither family nor friends." : Saki "So she was compatible? Hidden weapons. The school. The curriculum. The logical conclusion is... This school was a part of the plan all along." : L-elf "It's Carmilla. Robot and Valvrave are so unmemorable. I'm calling my Valvrave Carmilla." "I'll become the greatest star in the world! The world wanted me dead! I will not let the world kill me!" : Saki "L-elf! For the sake of our friendship, please die." : A-drei Notes Category:Season 1